


Counting Cards

by imminentcalamity



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imminentcalamity/pseuds/imminentcalamity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think this is a good time to mention that I'm blacklisted from most casinos in Vegas."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Cards

The team had flown to Vegas in a hurry.

A serial killer was on the loose with a cool down period of less than two days. It had been four days since they arrived, and already there were three bodies. All three had no common characteristics.

“Garcia, please tell me you got something.” Morgan said as he set his phone on speaker.

“I put on my snorkels and swam through all of this data to find this very interesting little tidbit. It appears that all three of them went to the same casino, on the same day, several weeks ago.”

“Anything else?” Hotch asked.

“Nope, I’ll keep swimming though!”

“Can we have the address and name of the Casino?” Morgan answered again.

“I already sent the address to your phone, silly. It’s called The Purple Penguin. Huh. Fancy. Alright, I’m out.” Click. And with that, Garcia was gone.

The team split up.

Reid, Hotch, and Morgan headed to The Purple Penguin and the rest stayed behind.

“Excuse me, _he_  can’t be in here.” A security guard stopped Reid by the entrance. Morgan confronted the guy with his badge, “He is a federal agent, and has every right to be here.”

“Morgan-” Reid started, but was interrupted by the man’s response, “I understand that, but he isn’t allowed in here.”

“Reid, show him your badge.”

“Morg-”

“Sir, I will kick both of you out right now.”

“Mor-”

“This is ridiculous!” Morgan seethed.

“Mo-”

“Morgan, I’m sure there is a good explanation.” Hotch provided.

“M-”

“Oh yeah? And, what is that?”

“ _MORGAN!_ ” Reid yelled, he gained the attention of a few bystanders, but they shrugged and went back to what they were doing.

“Yeah, kid?”

Reid chuckled softly to himself, “I think this is a good time to mention that I’m blacklisted from most casinos in Vegas for my card counting abilities.”

Morgan stood there in shock, “What, how?”

Instead of answering the question, Reid turned towards the door, “I’ll wait outside.” He left.


End file.
